Same Organization
by PyroFrost135
Summary: While Quynne is watching Red, the G-Man pops in for a little chat with Quynne.


The city of Pharaoh: the biggest city and the capital in Shepherd. The hustle and bustle of Caninu and Felineko, both local and from other islands, were scurrying around the local commute; eating the finest foods, listening to the most popular music, or shopping for the trendiest clothes, there is always something to do in Shepherd, and today is a special day: today, Red Savarin is commended on his heroic actions by him and his trusty female companions being the stars of a celebratory parade. It had been almost a week since the sealing of Tartaros, Baion and the Titano-Machina, and everyone is now glad that the peril is over and they're back to their normal lives. Soon everyone started gathering on the sidewalks of the parade route. Many Caninu and Felineko were dressed in their finest uniforms and dresses in respect of the bravery of Red and his companions. After a little while, the parade finally started and everyone erupted in cheers and applause. Red, Elh and Chocolat were all sitting on a fancy float that slowly drove by the joyous citizens of Shepherd. Meanwhile, someone was sitting on a small chair and watching from a more elevated, farther and secluded street of Pharaoh; someone who was dressed in mostly raggedy red clothes and wore a raggedy red hat that hid his eyes. He also had long, ruffled, silvery hair. His name is Quynne. Quynne was dong what he does best: watching people through his telescope, no matter where the location is. As Quynne gazed through his telescope at the parade, he just had to smile. Red is now a hero and it just brought a smile to Quynne's face. Quynne then saw Red kiss Elh on the lips, and the uproar of cheering could be heard all the way from where Quynne was. Quynne grinned.

"Heh heh, the hero always gets the girl. Good job, Red." Quynne murmured to himself and smiled.

"Well, my hero was very close to not getting the girl." An old quaky voice suddenly sounded from behind Quynne, which caused Quynne to jump a little bit and quickly turn around. It was a human man standing there, a somewhat old-looking one at that. He had short black hair and blue eyes. The man wore a blue dress-jacket, a red tie, a white undershirt, black dress shoes, and was also carrying a black briefcase. Even though it couldn't be seen due to the hat, Quynne glared at the G-Man.

"Oh, it's you. Don't startle me like that. I could've had a heart attack." Quynne complained. The G-Man smirked.

"Well, how's your subject going along?" the G-Man asked.

"Well, he recently defeated 2 gigantic robots and an interdimensonal threat, and now everyone's celebrating his victory." Quynne replied. The G-Man gazed at the scene of the parade and smiled.

"Fascinating, mind if I look through your telescope?" the G-Man asked. Quynne stepped up from his chair and let the G-Man sit down. The G-Man sat down and placed his briefcase on the ground. He looked through the telescope and saw Red, Elh and Chocolat waving to the many Caninu and Felineko filling up the sidewalks. "Hmm…" the G-Man muttered, stood up form the chair and grabbed his briefcase. "Truly fascinating, it appears that your subject is as equal in power as my subject." The G-Man explained with a small smile.

"Um…I forgot, who's your subject?" Quynne asked, then the G-Man opened up his briefcase and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Quynne. The paper had a picture of a man with short brown hair, glasses, green eyes, and a mustache-goatee combo. Quynne read what the paper said out loud. "Subject: Gordon Freeman, Age: 27, Commendable Acts: Defeated Nihilanth." Quynne looked up. "I suppose this is some kind of large creature this man defeated?" Quynne asked

"That is correct. I've come to realize that without our organization, he would be defeated and lost. Ever since the reaction that started his ordeal, I've been pulling the strings of his fate as authorized by our employers." The G-Man explained. Quynne crossed his arms and gave a grim-looking look at the G-Man.

"You know, we may be working in the same organization, but I let my subject go as destiny commands him to. I don't control his fate; I let nature choose its path for him." Quynne explained. The G-Man gave a somewhat grim look as well, but he shot his eyes open, then he normalized them and adjusted his tie.

"It appears I am needed back in the dimension I was assigned. The…friends of my subject are distracted, which is what I was waiting for: a chance to have a heart-to-heart with him. It's been a pleasure talking to you." The G-Man said as he started walking away from Quynne, and Quynne remained silent. After a few seconds, the G-Man vanished and Quynne went back to his telescope and still saw the float.

"Don't worry, Red. I won't control your fate like he does." Quynne smiled.


End file.
